map_for_mappers_by_united_kingdom_ball_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
MAPs
This will show a gallery of historical maps. Without Countryball Maps= Europe (beg. 1914).png|A few people liked my previous map, so I made another one. This is Europe (with parts of Asia, Americas and Africa) in the beggining of 1914. VERSION WITH CAPTIONS Europe 1600.png|Europe map (beg. of 1600) 1901.png|A map of Asia in 1901. anno1815.png|A map of Europe after the Congress of Vienna (1815) anno1836.png|A map of Europe in 1836 (Victoria II starting date) 1863.png|A map of Europe after the unification of Italy (1863) 1867.png|A map of Europe after North German Confederation was created (1867) 1873.png|A map of Europe after the unification of Germany (1873) 1887.png|A map of Europe after the Treaty of Berlin (1878) Map of Europe 1914.png|Map of Europe 1914 (W/ regions) 38.png|5 AD - Augustus Caesar's Empire 77.png|60 AD - Rise of the Christians 4.png|164 AD - Attila the Hun 56.png|456 AD - Sack of Rome 25.png|310 AD - Breakup of Rome muhammadgy.png|600 - Muhammad 10.png|678 - The Caliphate 49.png|730 - Charlemagne 26.png|1000 - The First Milliennium 57.png|1145 - Holy Roman Empire city-states 84.png|1280 - The Fall of Islam awesome.png|1284 - Pope Urban II hayawoahya.png|1289 - First Crusade 92.png|1293 - English Empire 107.png|1300 - Rise of City-States 46.png|1310 - The Third Crusade 82.png|1321 - City-State Overload 137.png|1346 - Fifth Crusade Ethnic 1914 draft10.png|Linguistic Map of Europe 1914 Version 1.0 by Thumboy|link=http://fav.me/d96lxsr Dfbfgbvccccc.png|400 BCE - The time of the Persian empire had risen. 1933.png|Europe 1933 (with names) 1871-3.png|Europe 1837 (with colors) Hoi3mapmappingstyle.png|HappynHungry's 1939 Map with Hearts of Iron 3 colors and box dialect by Yoshifan Map_of_Europe_1680_(VOE).png|1680 europe 1750-1772.png|Europe 1750 - 1772 by RevanMapper 1803-1805 without names.png|Europe 1803-1805 by RevanMapper 1919.png|1919 Map - Without Names 00000000000000000.png|1776 Blank map Europe1941.png|Europe in 1941 700px-Europe_1900NC.png|Blank map of Year 1913(With Cities) WW2222222222222222222222222.png|Europe 1939 by HappynHungry World Map 1944.png|WW2 Map for mappers 1500.png|Europe in 1500 by Ender Mapping Europe 1453.png|Europe in XIV century europe_1870_blank_map_by_fenn_o_manic-d5erhhs.png|1870 Grey Map of Europe 1939yurop.png|1939 Europe Europe1836 k.png|Europe in 1836 World War 1 map.png|World War 1 map Map Game ;).png Q343GUD.png|World Map in 1445 Map_of_1930.png|Map of 1930 411e01702e1fc9cdfc5ac46af8a39f10a3a98cf7.png|Map of 1650 dd389da49d18e6a6df75a79211d2327c7413a176.png|Map of 1914 (without cities) BlankMapOfEurope1500.png|Blank Map of Europe in 1492 VaalbaraFIN.png|Vaalbara(First Supercontinent on Earth) UrFIN.png|Ur(Second Supercontinent on Earth) KenorlandFIN.png|Kenorland(Third Supercontinent on Earth) ColumbiaFIN.png|Columbia(Fourth Supercontinent on Earth. Not to be confused with the country Columbia) RodiniaFIN.png|Rodinia(Fifth Supercontinent on Earth,) PangeaFIN.png|Pangea Gondwana-LaurasiaFIN.png|Gondwana and Laurasia Europa 1900 color.png|Map of europe 1900 colored victorian era.png|Victoria II map Treaties Of WWI.png|The Treaties of WWI Rise of Hitler.png|Eve Of WWII Operation Barbarossa.png|Operation Barbarossa 1936 AD.png|1936 Map by Bob's Mapping x1.png|1815 - Europe after Wien Congress (by Sylvali) 1848 Map.png 1000map.png|Europe in year 1000 Europe 1950 by Hubson123 better version.png|Better version og my old map 1600.PNG|an updated version some mistakes were corrected, hope you like historycaleurope1914.png|Europe in 1914 with flags (hope you like it) BlankMapOfEurope1500.png|Blank Map of Europe in 1492 Europe 1950 Cold war.png|Eurpe 1950 Cold war by Hubson123 Europe in 1812.png|Europe as of 1812 Europe as of 1914.png|Europe as of 1914 Europe in 1925.png|Europe as of 1925 Map of Europe 1789.png|Map of Europe 1789 Map of Europe 1714.png|Map of Europe 1714 EU 4.png|An EU IV style map. 1444 year, after the battle of Varna|link=Made by https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVQZn9aRZzUbeCJhrTzebLw 1444.png|A proper map of 1444 1914 map.png|1914 world map 1946 Germany Occupation.png|1946 Germany Occupation CWMap.png|A map of the world in 1962 made by Yankee Mapper WW1_Colored_Map_With_Capitals.png|A map of World War 1 With Capitals 1914EuropeForAHOE.png|A map of Europe with Northern Africa and Western Asia. Good for AHOE videos. AD1500.png|1500 1790 europe.png|Map of Europe 1790 by Sylvali Map_of_Europe_1444_EU4.png|Map of Europe and parts of Africa and Asia in 1444, EU4 style America_in_1783.png|America in 1783 (Cant Believe no one made this yet) 1912.png|Europe in 1911 1946.in.flags.png|German Occupation in Flags WW2-0.png|WW2 Hand Drawed map World map 1500 homemade.png|A map of the'WORLD' in 1500 1500 Euro no names.png|'Blank Map of Europe in 1500 AD' by Macky Cabangon (AKA Kosovo Mapper) 1914 Europe.png|Map of Europe 1913 by Philippines1111 World_War_1_Europe+_map.png|A map of Europe 1914 with some of the Middle East and with a water texture Europe 1914.png|Map of Europe 1914 1947.png|Europe in 1947 by Mecanimetales Europe600.png|Europe, 600 AD Byzantium given a color for convenience.|link=https://plus.google.com/107309706477006507417/posts/8z8SjevadEi Map of Europe 1939.png|Map of Europe 1939 by Relicure/Delirium Alt. Map of Europe 1914 by Relicure.png|Map of 1914 by Relicure/Delirium Alt. World1940.png|The World in 1940 after the 2nd Vienna award. Old World 1400.png|Old World 1400 AD Mapa europy 1680.png|Mapa europy 1680 Map of Europe and Middle East 1914.png|Europe and the Middle East, 1914 M23.png ColdWar-1950.png|Europe, 1950 by TurkishMapping 1936Europe.png|1836 Europe (Made By Celtic Mapper) AHOA.png Map 9 (1).png 1914.png 1914-0.png|Map of 1914 1914 (1).png|Flag Map of 1914 1914 (2).png|Blank Map of 1914 LES HAVE WORLD WAR TWO!3.png|World Map 1932 AHOE EPISODE 1 1.png|Map of Europe 1815 napoleon.png|A high quality version of what the world was in 1800. Notes: Napoleon was invading Egypt, There werent enough colours for Africa and many southern and western islands are missing gl.png|Handrawn 1938 Map (The Font is Arial) Cold_War_Map_With_Faction_Borders_By_Napoleon_Empereur.png|Cold War Map With Faction Borders By Napoleon Empereur 0000A.png|World Before Civilization 1950s.png|shows 1950 on a map ww1 map.png|flag map of Europe 1914 Balkan map Sanstefano Treaty.png|Map of Balkans after the Sanstefano Treaty(add textures to this of course ffs) asia2.png|Siberia and part of Europe B.C. 1940Flag.png|1940 Flag Map (P.S I made this before realising that Free France is at Africa) Mapa azjatycka 1936.png europe19420916.png|Europe at 16 sep 1942. by Tomahawkgaming NA MFM.jpg|Europe at 1936 by Frezzy Mapper Scs_kingdom_oblasts_1922_1929_en2.png|Yugoslavia Kingdom with cities,(Check Description for more versions and original source) World Map 1920.png|A Map in the 1920s Horn of Africa 1936.png|Horn of Africa 1936 south murica 1830.png EastEurope1941.png|Eastern Europe 1941 1200.png|political map of europe in 1200 1936.png|Map of World 1936 (Some inaccuracies) 1942Region.png|Map of World 1942 1944.png|Map of World 1944 (some inaccuracies) eu4.png|Map of Europe, 1942. '36.png|Map of the world 1936 (NOTE: I hand draw the borders in MS Paint, so don't judge my China) Post-WW1_Map.png|Post-WWI map with capitals 1938 Europe Map.png|1: Black are some borders - 2: Textbox (included) - Communism Map of Europe 1444 *Accurate**.png|Europe in the 1400s Enjoy|link=file:///C:/Users/Bruno/Desktop/1444.png Map of Europe, November 1938.png|Map of Europe on November 1938 Europe in 1989.png|A map of Europe in 1989 with subdivisions map of eurpe 1914 with citys.jpg 1540.png|blank map of europe in 1540 europe19181204.png Безымянный20000.png|Map of Asia 1939|link=mapofasiain1939 maps for mappers.png|Slovak PL map for AHoE 1933 jhgjdzzthdhtdhzdt.png|Map of Poland in 1918 932400B7-6547-4706-AFE5-BDD51382ED32.jpeg|Greater India Ball made this map of Europe 1939 EuropeMapFull1914.png|1914 map Europe map in 1989.png|Europe in 1989 (These are Hand-Drawn so The German Borders are Different) EuropeMapFull1250.png|The map of 1250 Italy provinces.png|Italy WW2 Slide 24.png|WW1 map made of Provinces/mircostates Congress of Vienna TheCroatianMapper edition.png|1815 Right After the Congress of Wien |-| With Countryballs= world 1914 countryball..png|albanian mappers: world 1900 countryball albanian mapper:europe 1939 countryball.png|europe 1939 made by albanian mapper finishd.png|albanian mapper:europe 19th century in countryballs epic map.png|ww2 world map in countryballs by albanian mapper 1914 map of europe in countryballs.png alternate history of europe s1_1.png WW2 in Cb by Xeyres.png|Yep another Ww2 in Cb '' Europe 1914 map.png|Europe Map With Countryballs Europe1914polandball.PNG|Europe 1914 by Stevediaz4567 Map Of Europe 1939 by Frezzy Mapper.jpg|CB Map of Europe 1939 by Frezzy Mapper Kikuto's map of 395 in Countryballs.jpg|Description: i used Nick's style balls, text: 30 Arial Bold Historymap.png|Historical map by Denmark mapper Historymap.png|Historical map by Denmark mapper (corrected Poland) .jpg